Kodokor
'''Kodokor' is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He combines with Betadron and Mutabrid to form Gliderak. His Battle Suits are Clawbruk and Fortatron. Information Description Armored with a metalic plated head, Kodokor launches an impressive aerial attack. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Evil Arrival, he appeared in the Doom Dimension along with the other Nonets, arguing with the evil Mechtogan, Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. In Wiseman Cometh, he and the other Nonets were freed from the Doom Dimension by Wiseman. They then fought the Battle Brawlers while Kodokor was battling Jaakor. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was later defeated alongside the other Nonets when they lost control of Mechtavius Destroyer. In Mysterious Bond, he along with Betadron and Mutabrid fought against Drago and Reptak. They combined into Gliderak but were ultimatly defeated when Drago and Reptak formed into Aeroblitz. In The Prodigal Bakugan and Combination Impossible, he was seen in ball form. In Enemy Allies, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. Later he helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. In Gunz Blazing, he was seen in ball form with the other Nonets. In Battle Suit Bash, he along with Betadron and Mutabrid fought against the Brawlers but this time with the three Battle Suits Wiseman stole from Brawlers headquarters. He was battling against Radizen with the Battle Suit Clawbruk. In the end Wiseman retreated because Dan wanted the Battle Suits back and was close to achieving that. Kodokor and the other Darkus Nonets were transported back to Wiseman's headquarters. In Countdown to Doomsday, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He used the Battle Suit Fortatron. He then fused into Gliderak and battled Aeroblitz. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was later transported back to Wiseman's headquarters along with the other Nonets when the Mechtavius Destroyer defetead Dragonoid Destroyer. In The Eve of Extermination, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets and helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. In Enemy Infiltration, he, alongside his Nonet brothers, summoned three of the Nomadic Mechtogan and witnessed the new magnitude of their powers. ; Ability Cards * Combat Smasher: * Battle Smasher: Game The Aquos version has 950 Gs, the Darkus version has 880 Gs, the Pyrus version has 930 Gs, the Subterra version has 990 Gs, and the Ventus version has 950 Gs. Trivia *He slightly resembles Longfly in ball form. *His name, Kodokor, may relate to its facial resemblance to a Komodo Dragon. *Despite having wings and a full ability of flight, he is always seen performing ground combat. *Kodokor's ball form in the anime has hands expanding from his wings. Oddly, his ball form in the game doesn't. Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Villains Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Villains Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Connecting Bakugan